The disclosed technology relates generally to a brazed attachment of gemstones to themselves and/or a metallic mount.
Currently, gemstones are held in place by one or more mechanical methods. Prongs and channel set are two examples that are commonly used. Gemstones are clamped or retained to maintain position within the setting. Rings, tiaras, bracelets, broaches, earrings, studs and necklaces all employ a retention mechanism to keep gemstones attached. Bonding may also be used but due to the properties associated with bonding the reliability makes this method less desirable. Soldering is typically done as a metal to metal joint. Other methods exist that employ wire wrapping or other forms of containment but not direct chemical bond to the gemstone. Compression is also employed in a tension mount which contains the gemstone without a bond.